


Q is for Queen Bee

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Established Relationship, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Reid remembered as he was speaking gibberish to Kimura as they raced to the hospital. Losing the capacity for language was terrifying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by vanessasquest
> 
> ARCHIVING: my LJ, DW, FFNet and AO3... anyone else? Please ask first.
> 
> COMMENTS: Part of the a "The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme." Unbetaed. Thanks to vanessasquest for the additional prompt on this! Yes, yes, yes. I know. Reid's eidetic memory is visual not aural but for the purposes of this story, he's got a bit of the aural going on.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

Spencer could hear someone talking to him, but couldn't quite make out the voice or the words. It was all muted and buzzed. He was tired, so he went back to sleep.

When he woke up a second time, a quick breath resulted in dull pain in his chest, an ache in his belly, and an itch on the top of his hand. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened.

 _Great. Hospital. Again_. Then, _Anthrax._

Fuck.

_Anthrax._

The last thing he remembered was speaking gibberish to Kimura. If Spencer lost the capacity for language…He licked his lips and quoted the last thing he recalled hearing:

"The queen bee lays about 1200 eggs per day, about 200,000 per season. This is necessary since worker bees only live 6 weeks in the summertime; and a colony needs to have 40 to 50 thousand bees at its peak. She is cared for by the worker bees."

His voice was raw. He could barely swallow.

He didn't care.

Spencer could feel the tears of relief spilling from his own eyes.

He still had language.

Warm fingers caressed the side of his face and wiped away the moisture. "You're awake," Aaron said softly. There was another sound, a combination of a cough and a sob, and it was followed by. "Thank God."

Spencer opened his eyes and blinked, but everything was fuzzy. "Aaron?"

"I'm here. I'm right here. You're gonna be fine. Kimura says you're gonna be okay."

When Aaron's features finally came into focus, Spencer was momentarily stunned by the expression on his lover's face: unadulterated relief mixed with guilt. It was rare to see Aaron not in control of his emotions. But Spencer also noticed that Aaron's eyes were bloodshot and the five o'clock shadow was more like a midnight shadow.

It took a few tries before he said, "How long have you been here?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke up," Aaron replied as he smoothed Spencer's hair away from his face.

It wasn't an actual answer, which translated to more than one or two hours. "Why is the last thing I remember hearing is the reproductive cycle of _Apis millifera_?"

Aaron swore and then shook his head. He laughed a little. "It was the only magazine I could find that wasn't focused on celebrity hairstyles, foolproof diets, and how to satisfy my man in bed."

"You've been reading to me?"

"I couldn't get speakers for the MP3 player."

Spencer reached up and grasped Aaron's hand. "I love you."

Aaron squeezed back, _hard_. "I love you, too."

/***/


End file.
